VOX Box: Turtle Power 3
Characters * Raphael * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Donatello * Qas * Hattori Tatsu * Oroku Karai * Washama Location * Star City, OR * April 29th 2016, 2328 Local Time VOX Archive * opens, alarm blaring, footsteps: 8 instances * Hattori Tatsu: Go! Search! * footsteps: 5 instances * Hattori Tatsu: blaring, groan Silence! * Qas: At once, Master Tatsu! footsteps, slash, sparks, clatter, silence: 3 seconds, footsteps * Hattori Tatsu: Hmph... Good. * Oroku Karai: That control panel was expensive... * Hattori Tatsu: Hmph... Not anymore. * Oroku Karai: sigh Right. Well? I am waiting on a report! * footsteps: 5 instances * Washama: footsteps Lady Karai. The back door was blown open by what appears to be some sort of homemade explosive. * Oroku Karai: Whar was taken? * Washama: Nothing... as far as we can tell. * Oroku Karai: What? Then... groan Where are the guards? * Washama: That's the most curious part of it, m'lady. We... We can't find them. There's definitely signs of struggle but- * slash * Hattori Tatsu: Huh? * Qas: gasp Master Tatsu! footsteps, grapple, tackle, bodies rolling: 2 instances * footsteps: 2 instances * 4 instances, large mass of bodies smashing into other bodies, bodies flying into walls: 4 instances, thuds: 4 instances * Hattori Tatsu: growl,clatter What is this?! * Washama: footsteps That's- * Oroku Karai: The guards. Someone gathered them up and put in a net among the rafters. * Hattori Tatsu: Dead? * Qas: footsteps, pause No, master. Not that I can tell... They appear to have been sedated. * Hattori Tatsu: Who did this? * Oroku Karai: Who else? footsteps I know you're here! Show yourselves, cowards! * pellets popping: 4 instances, smoke hissing: 4 instances, quiet barefoot landing on concrete: 4 instances * Hattori Tatsu: Turtles... * unison: drawn, sai twirled, chain snapping taut, staff twirling * drawn: 2 instances, feet shuffling * Oroku Karai: Hold! shuffling You challenge the leadership of the Foot? For what cause? * Leonardo: We're here to warn you to stay away from Dr. O'Neil! * Oroku Karai: scoff Who? * Donatello: You heard him! * Oroku Karai: chuckle Your brother seems to be a little soft-shelled on this matter. What's the matter? He keen on the Irish doctor? * Leonardo: Yo're talking to me. * Oroku Karai: Leonardo, right? That is your name, I believe... scoff It's a little hard to recall. You freaks look so much alike. * Raphael: growl * Michelangelo: Easy, Raph... Don't let her get to you. * Oroku Karai: Uh-oh, another grumpy turtle... * Leonardo: Never mind them. We're the ones talking here. You stay away from Dr. O'Neil. He's under our protection. * Oroku Karai: chuckle Are you sure about that? It seems like all four of you are here with us. Who's protecting the doctor? Your rat housekeeper? * Raphael: Oh, she's asking for it! * Leonardo: Our numbers are greater than you believe. * Oroku Karai: scoff Oh, so you're actually counting the amateur in the hockey mask? * Leonardo: I know you're provoking us into a fight. That isn't wise. We have the advantage here. * Oroku Karai: Is that so? scoff I don't see how. Our numbers are equal and we have the advantage of experience. * Donatello: Yes, but we have exactly where we want you. beep, distant click * Oroku Karai: Huh? * net smashing into bodies, thuds: 4 instances, pained shouts: 4 instances * Leonardo: footsteps, sword blade pressed against cheek This is a warning. You so much lay a finger on Dr. O'Neil, the next warehouse we hit goes up in flames and your sentries will be gift-wrapped and left for the police to find. Do I make myself clear? * Oroku Karai: sigh I cannot make such deals. I'm- I'm not the one who can authorize such a deal! * Leonardo: No, you're not... but you seem capable of making sure your father gets the message. pellet popping, smoke hissing * pellets popping: 3 instances, smoke hissing: 3 instances * 4 instances * slash, groan, clatter, footsteps, slash, slash, groan, clatter, footsteps, slash, slash, groan, clatter, footsteps, slash, slash, clatter * Washama: Do we pursue them? * Oroku Karai: sigh No. See to our wounded and call in the Dragons for a new warehouse for this product... footsteps * Hattori Tatsu: And you? * Oroku Karai: pause, sigh I need to speak with father. I trust you can handle this? * Hattori Tatsu: Hmm... Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 2. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 4. * Debut of Hattori Tatsu, Oroku Karai, and Jennika Smith. * VOX Box: Turtle Power 9 reveals Leonardo took a copy of Ashi no Himitsu from the warehouse. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 3 Category:VOX Box Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:Jennika Smith/Appearances Category:Hattori Tatsu/Appearances Category:Oroku Karai/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:Foot Clan/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances